


Propose

by DaFishi



Series: Life goes on [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Thomas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Omega Alexander, Omega Angelica, Proposals, Thomas is insecure, aaron is done with life, alex is cliche, angelica sets up cameras, cause she’s smart, his and thomas’s, to share the proposal video with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas finally proposes.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Life goes on [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Propose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wishyouweresober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishyouweresober/gifts).



> This was so cute!
> 
> Comment if you want more to this series or if you want something specific!

“What if he says no?” Thomas asks.

“He won’t,” Aaron responds.

“How do you know?”

“Because I felt the same way with Angelica and she said yes.”

“Yeah, but that was pity.”

“Haha, you’re so funny.”

“Ok, sorry. But seriously, what if he does say no?”

“Then there’s something wrong with him because he loves you too much to say no.”

“What if-”

“He’s here. I’d love to stay and chat about your insecurities and anxiety but I have to go. He’ll say yes. Just relax.”

Thomas takes a deep breath as Aaron pats his back and then leaves.

“Is he good now?” Angelica asks.

Aaron smiles. “Yeah. Cameras are set to record the moment.”

Angelica beams. “Perfect. Let’s go.”

The male alpha smiles. “Let’s.”

***

“Thomas, you’ve been acting weird all night. What’s happening?” Alexander asks, concerned for his boyfriend.

Thomas stands. “Alexander, over the years we’ve been many things. Strangers, enemies, lovers. It changed as we grew and got to know each other. And I’m so happy to have such a great boyfriend.”

The Virginian could feel everyone's eyes on them.

They all were giving him the secretive smile that Aaron gave him before they left.

They knew what he was doing.

“But I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore,” Thomas says,

Alexander’s eyebrows furrow.

“I want you to be my husband,” the alpha finishes, getting down on one knee and pulling out the box.

Alexander’s eyes fill with tears and his hand flies to cover his mouth.

Hysterical laughter leaves the omega as he shakily answers yes and the whole restaurant starts clapping.

“Acting very cliche, love,” Thomas teases, slipping the ring onto Alexander’s finger.

Alexander laughs. “It’s my engagement day, let me be cliche.”

Thomas smiles, pressing a kiss to Alexander’s temple. 

“Of course, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
